The largest single project in technological development during the first year of this program has been the design, construction, and testing of a new NMR spectrometer. The complete instrument consists of the console, probes, and magnet. The console was designed on the basis of previous instruments built at the University of Pennsylvania and the capabilities of currently available commercial components, including synthesizers, amplifiers, switches, etc. The console is now complete, and is undergoing testing while awaiting delivery of the magnet. The console has three independent rf channels and two receivers. It is capable of generating up to 2 kWatts of power on a channel. All performance characteristics, including control of duration, amplitude, phase, and overall stability are highly optimized for solid-state NMR experiments.